Catboy and Gekko's Tricky Trap
'Catboy and Gekko's Tricky Trap '''is the 49th episode of Season 16. Summary When Romeo tricks Catboy and Gekko into falling into a trap, they must try to get out before Romeo traps Owlette and Fish Boy next and then take over the world. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where in the gym class, Sam Sandwich and his sidekick, Salad Lad, were teaching their students how to do a double duo triple flip. The demonstrate by holding each other's' wrists, jumping up in the air, then doing a triple spinner in the air and going over a wall. Everyone cheered and clapped as Sam and Sal bowed and called out to their students to go in pairs and try out the move. Connor was paired up with Greg as they happily laughed together and ran to the mat to prepare doing the move by holding each other's wrists. Then, Connor and Greg sprinted together but just as they were about to do the triple spin, Greg noticed that the wall they were suppose to jump over was gone but he didn't realize that he and Connor were about to land on the mat... face flat! Getting up to his feet, Connor asked Greg what happened as Greg pointed to the answer to his friend's question: the wall was gone, and so was everyone else's, which left Sam Sandwich and Salad Lad scratching their heads in confusion. Amaya and Captain Jake rushed over to Connor and Greg and all four of them nodded to each other when they thought of the same thing: a nighttime villain must've stolen the walls. So, without their classmates and teachers noticing, the four friends held out their fists with the PJ Mask wristbands to form their pact, meaning that the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day once again! When nighttime came, Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake transformed into their PJ Mask forms and went to their HQ to find out who stole the gym's walls. Just then, Catboy saw Romeo at the schoolyard and his robot carrying the walls from the gym, and some other walls they have stolen, on the PJ Picture Player's screen! He swipes the screen and presses the Cat Car button before the PJ Picture Player turns off and he and his friends went in the Cat Car as they fastened their seatbelts and Catboy drove his vehicle to the schoolyard. Meanwhile, at the schoolyard, Romeo was busily making a new invention when the PJ Masks arrived to stop him and Robot. Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of a dream where Catboy and Gekko fall into Romeo’s trap and work together to get out. * '''Moral: '''Two is better than one, meaning that you can't always do things on your own, but with a friend, it makes the challenge easy and fun. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Dream-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons